Among display apparatuses, a liquid crystal display apparatus generally includes a display panel having a plurality of pixels to generate an image, and a backlight unit supplying light to the display panel. The pixels of the display panel adjust transmittance of light, which is supplied from the backlight unit, in displaying an image.
In recent years, light conversion members that include quantum dots have been employed to improve the efficiency of light that is supplied to a display panel. A light conversion member may be shaped in a bar and used in an edge-type backlight unit. A light conversion member is capable of transforming light, which has a predetermined color provided from a light source, into white light. For instance, a light conversion member may convert blue light, which is provided from a light source, into white light.
White light generated by such a light conversion member may be supplied to a display panel, and then pixels of the display panel may display an image using the white light that is supplied from the light conversion member.